Ein bisschen tot
by John Xisor
Summary: Der einzige Feind von Gevatter Tod ist das Glück, das einem in dem Moment die Hand reicht, wenn die Sense bereits zum Schlag ausholt. Kein Slash.


Vorwort: Ich hatte mal geschrieben, dass alles, was nicht in die Schatten-FF passt, als Oneshot endet. So auch die Geschichte, wie Alastor Moody zu Mad Eye wurde.  
Inhaltsangabe: Der einzige Feind von Gevatter Tod ist das Glück, das einem in dem Moment die Hand reicht, wenn die Sense bereits zum Schlag ausholt.

Autor: Muggelchen  
Charaktere: Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, Albus Dumbledore  
Genre: Drama / Oneshot  
Wörter: 1.611  
Disclaimer: Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Handlung gehört mir.  
Beta: John Xisor  
Cover: skywalking(.)de(/)tot(.)jpg - beim Einfügen in den Browser nicht vergessen, die sechs Klammern zu entfernen.

Viel Spaß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

**Ein bisschen tot**

Totale Finsternis konnte etwas Beruhigendes an sich haben. Wenn man jedoch erwachte und sich nicht orientieren konnte, war die Dunkelheit beklemmend. Ein bekannter Geruch stieg ihm in die deformierte Knorpelmasse in der Mitte seines Gesichts. Dank Evan Rosier konnte man diesen Bereich nicht mehr als Nase bezeichnen. Damals, nach dem Kampf mit Rosier, hatte er etwas Ähnliches gerochen. Ein nach alten Rezepten gebrautes Desinfektionsmittel. Sein Instinkt verriet ihm, wo er sich befand. Fragen wie „Wo bin ich?" stellte er selbst in Notsituationen wie diesen schon lange nicht mehr. Die falschen Leute könnten es hören.

„Ich glaube, er wacht auf." Der Frauenstimme folgte ein zarter Druck an seinem Hals. Jemand fühlte seinen Puls. Die Geräusche im Hintergrund beruhigten ihn. Trotzdem er nichts sehen konnte, erkannte er an dem Zischen die verschiedenen Heilsprüche, die man überwiegend im Mungos anwandte.  
„Mr. Moody?" Die rauchige Männerstimme ließ eine gewisse Vertrautheit aufsteigen. „Können Sie mich hören?"  
„Mmmh", brachte er kraftlos heraus.  
„Wir kennen uns", versicherte der Heiler. Erinnerungen an das Gesicht zur Stimme blitzen in Alastors Gedanken auf. Der Mann hatte sich damals schon um sein Bein gekümmert, hatte den Stumpf verarztet. „Sie sind unter anderem an den Augen verletzt. Wir haben Sie gerade behandelt. Die Augen sind verbunden, deswegen können Sie nichts sehen."

Ein Albtraum! Er wäre in diesem Zustand ein leichtes Opfer für den Todesser, der ihm den unbekannten Fluch direkt ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Die Augen waren das Wichtigste für Alastor. Ohne sie war er kein fähiger Auror, könnte seinen Beruf nicht mehr ausüben. Er wollte den Verband befühlen und hob die Hand, doch eine angenehm weiche Hand umfasste die seine. Die Heilerin oder Schwester hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ganz ruhig, Mr. Moody. Niemand hier wird Ihnen etwas tun", beruhigte ihn der Heiler. „Ihr Kollege wartet draußen. Er hat Sie zum Glück noch rechtzeitig zu uns gebracht." Etwas Kühles sickerte durch die Binde. „Nicht erschrecken. Das ist ein Mittel, das die Heilung beschleunigen wird. Es wird nicht wehtun, ist höchstens etwas unangenehm, weil der Verband feucht bleibt." Ein Rascheln. Das Klimpern von Glasflaschen. „Möchten Sie noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen?"  
„Nein", hauchte Alastor erschöpft. Alle Glieder taten ihm weh. Das Hämmern in seinem Schädel und den schneidenden Schmerz in den Augen ertrug er. Schmerzmittel würden nur die anderen Sinne beeinträchtigen und das durfte er nicht zulassen. Gehör- und Geruchssinn mussten einwandfrei funktionieren, wenn die Augen schon ihren Dienst versagten.

Der Schmerz im Gesicht brachte ihn um den Schlaf. Um sich abzulenken, hielt er in seinen Erinnerungen Ausschau nach der Erklärung für seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt. Eine Observation war fehlgeschlagen. Der Todesser hatte ihn reingelegt. Für nur einen Moment war Alastor unvorsichtig gewesen, hatte sich von dem falschen Körper eines engen Freundes täuschen lassen. Vielsafttrank war tückisch.

'Immer wachsam!', schalt er sich in Gedanken. Der Rat kam diesmal zu spät.

Die folgenden Tage waren erträglich. Sein Kollege besuchte ihn und hielt ihn über die Geschehnisse im Aurorenbüro auf dem Laufenden. Der Todesser, der ihm das angetan hatte, war dingfest gemacht worden und saß bereits in Askaban. Es war nur eine kleine Genugtuung zu wissen, trotz der Falle, in die er getappt war, als Sieger hervorzugehen. Der Preis dafür war hoch.

Die Nächte waren im Vergleich zu den Tagen kaum auszuhalten, obwohl sie für Alastors verbundene Augen genauso dunkel waren. Bei jedem Geräusch schreckte er hoch. Bedrohung lag in der Luft. Jeder Schritt, jedes Tuscheln, das er auf dem Flur vernahm, konnte auf einen bevorstehenden Racheakt hindeuten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass hinterlistige Todesser sich verletzter Zeugen entledigten. Feiges Gesindel. Alastor war keinesfalls paranoid. Als paranoid wurden Menschen bezeichnet, die sich die Gefahr nur einbildeten, doch in seinem Fall war sie da, war jeden Tag zum Greifen nahe. Würden die Todesser Listen über ihre Feinde führen, stünde sein Name ganz weit oben.

Der Tag, an dem man ihm den Verband abnahm, war einer der schlimmsten in Alastors Leben.

Der Heiler reichte ihm einen Spiegel. „Ein Auge konnten wir retten, Mr. Moody."

Das andere wurde gar nicht erst erwähnt. Es war eines der vielen Opfer des Krieges gegen die Anhänger der Dunklen Künste. Möge es in Frieden ruhen. Der Ort, wo es sich befunden hatte, war leer. Das Spiegelbild zeigte dem überlebenden Zwillingsbruder das eingefallene Augenlid. Er hob es mit dem kleinen Finger an. Dahinter klaffte ein Loch. Ein solches Loch rissen Todesser in Familien, wenn sie Vater, Bruder oder Tante töteten. Ein Moment der Trauer für den verlorenen Teil des Ichs. Es war nicht umsonst gestorben, das braune Auge. Es musste viele grauenvolle Situationen ertragen. Doch auch die schönen Dinge des Lebens waren nicht an ihm vorbeigegangen, wie an diesem einen Sommertag, als es der vollbusigen Kellnerin ins tief geschnittene Dekolleté schauen durfte. Diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei. Das andere Auge musste ab jetzt allein mit dem zurechtkommen, was zuvor in Freud und Leid geteilt wurde.

Das schlaffe Augenlid zog Alastor wie eine Leichentuch über die leere Höhle. Jetzt war er wirklich ein Monster, ein Kinderschreck. Eine halbe Nase, ein falsches Bein und zur Krönung noch ein fehlendes Auge. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, dachte Alastor, wenn ein pfiffiger Geschäftsmann sein Gesicht als Vorlage für eine Halloweenmaske verwenden würde. Ah, sein Humor war noch da! Wenigstens war der nicht totzukriegen, während alles andere an ihm in Raten starb. Stück für Stück gab er Gevatter Tod einen Teil von sich, um noch ein paar Lebensjahre herauszuschlagen. Wie viel konnte ein Mensch geben, bevor er nichts mehr zum Geben hatte?

„Alastor?" Die Stimme seines alten Freundes ließ ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Seine Hand zog den Zauberstab unter dem Kissen hervor. Albus störte sich nicht daran, auf die Spitze des Stabes zu blicken. Er respektierte das Verbot und kam dem Patienten nicht näher. Von der Tür aus erkundigte er sich: „Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"  
Der falsche oder der echte Freund? Ein zweites Mal würde Alastor nicht auf die magische Maskerade hereinfallen. Er musterte seinen Besuch. Das mitgebrachte Geschenk in Albus' Hand machte ihn skeptisch. „Albus würde niemals Blumen mitbringen!"  
Hinter der Halbmondbrille funkelte ein blauer Sternenhimmel. Zu einer solchen Lebendigkeit waren die kalten Augen der Todesser nicht fähig. Albus blickte zur Tür hinüber, dann auf den Blumenstrauß. Mit einer Hand griff er in das Arrangement aus gelben Santini, blauem Septemberkraut und orangefarbenem Carthamus und zog wie ein Muggel-Zauberer eine Flasche feinsten Scotch heraus. „Ich wusste nicht, ob die Schwester dieses Geschenk konfiszieren würde", scherzte Albus und zeigte Alastor das noble Etikett. Der ganz persönliche Lieblingstropfen war niemandem außer Albus bekannt.  
„Du bist es wirklich!" Der Stab senkte sich, was Albus als Erlaubnis deutete, sich dem Bett nähern zu dürfen.  
„War der Minister schon bei dir?"  
Alastor schüttelte den Kopf. „Der wird noch mit meinem Fall zu tun haben. Im Moment möchte ich niemanden weiter sehen." Seine ausgestreckte Hand beteuerte, dass Albus willkommen war.  
„Falls du genug haben solltest, Alastor, das Angebot steht noch immer."  
„Du meinst die Stelle in Hogwarts? Nein. Später vielleicht einmal. Es laufen zu viele Todesser frei herum. Jemand muss für Ordnung sorgen!"  
Der Freund mit dem weißen Bart drückte seine Hand. „Wenn du dich eines Tages zu alt für deinen Beruf fühlst, dann melde dich bei mir."  
„Das werde ich, Albus."

Zwei Wochen später durfte Alastor das Bett verlassen, nicht aber das Zimmer. Zuerst prüfte er die Umgebung, spähte aus den Fenstern und beobachtete die Menschen. Sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld machte ihm zu schaffen. Die Kopfschmerzen rührten von der Überbelastung des einen Auges her, das nun für zwei sehen musste. Er schloss es und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Die Worte des Ministers, der ihn vor einigen Tagen besucht hatte, schienen Schall und Rauch gewesen zu sein. Man würde sich darum kümmern, etwas Einzigartiges zu erschaffen, damit man einem der fähigsten Auroren ein Stückchen Lebensqualität zurückgeben könnte, hatte das Oberhaupt der magischen Gesellschaft ihm versprochen. Dieser Minister hatte noch nie ein Versprechen gehalten.

„Alastor?" Sein Kollege trat ein. Ein fröhliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Der Minister kommt gleich. Das wird dir gefallen!"

Der Minister besuchte ihn tatsächlich. Er hielt eine kurze Rede über Alastors vorbildlichen Einsatz gegen die Anhänger der Dunklen Künste, speziell gegen die Todesser, gefolgt von einem Schulterklopfen und einem feuchten Händedruck. Doch das war noch nicht alles gewesen. Heiler traten ein. Jemand trug ein Kästchen.

„Und wie ich es versprochen habe", lobte der Minister seine Premiere, „überreiche ich Ihnen, Mr. Moody, ein Stückchen neue Lebensqualität. Unsere Mitarbeiter aus der Mysteriumsabteilung haben ein wahres Wunder vollbracht." Der Minister nahm das Kästchen und vergewisserte sich, dass der Patient es gut im Blick hatte, bevor er es öffnete.

Im ersten Moment schien der Inhalt Alastor zu verhöhnen. Allein die Kiste wirkte wie ein Miniatursarg, dabei gab es längst einen. Auf einem Friedhof in London existierte ein Grab, das seinen Unterschenkel enthielt. Es war ein skurriler Befreiungsakt gewesen, denn mit dem Bein hatte Alastor auch seine Ängste und Zweifel begraben, die ihn in der Ausübung seiner Pflicht als Auror behindert hatten. Was sich aber in dieser kleinen Kassette befand, war selbst ihm zu morbid. Zum Anblick des Präsents hörte Alastor die erklärenden Worte des Ministers, die seine ursprüngliche Abneigung in wundersames Staunen wandelte. Die ungeahnten Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm mit diesem wertvollen Geschenk eröffneten, weckten Freude und Enthusiasmus. Seiner Bestimmung, das Unrecht zu bekämpfen, stand nichts mehr im Weg. Er würde weiterhin ein Auror sein – einer der besten.

Die mit purpurnem Samt ausgelegte Schachtel barg einen runden Gegenstand in sich, der ihm ein Teil seines Lebens zurückgeben wollte: ein blaues Auge, das ihm in Zukunft viel bessere Dienste leisten würde als das verstorbene.

_Ende_


End file.
